Unbreakable
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Tyler broke the sire bond but after he pushes Klaus too far Klaus teaches him why he shouldn't have crossed his sire. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1: Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Summary: Tyler Lockwood broke his sire bond, and Klaus has paid for it more then once, but now Klaus is getting even with Tyler in a most shocking way, Fore he knows something the others don't. The Sire bond can be reconnected and this time, its permanent.

Warning: SPANKING

Chapter one: One time too many.

Klaus held something in his hand, a small vile with red liquid in it, his Hybrid Tyler had caused so much trouble lately one time too many really. And he was about to do something about that. He got word from a source that Tyler was planning to turn the others against him. Well he couldn't have that now could he? No. This needed to be dealt with and fast. Before Tyler was totally lost to him. Tyler was his first and so in a way he favored him. He didn't care if Tyler hated him. As long as he obeyed him.

Klaus drank the red liquid, a potion from long ago that could not only reform the sire bond, but it would make it unbreakable. Klaus wasn't going to go easy on Tyler anymore.

Later that night Tyler was with Caroline and Damon talking about the new plan in more detail.

Klaus moved fast snapping Damon's neck and Caroline's as well. Tyler attacked but Klaus was ready he grabbed the boy by his hoodie and and yanked him around bit his own wrist then shoved it into Tyler's mouth the blood mixed with the potion was forced down into Tyler's system. Tyler passed out. Klaus caught him and slowly guided him to the ground. He stroked his hair fondly then smirked "I chose you Tyler, you'll soon learn who you belong to." when Damon and Caroline woke up along with Tyler Klaus was still there and Compelled them to forget everything, even Tyler.

Klaus waited a week before showing The Salvatore brothers and their little gang just how far he was willing to go to prove his point.

He came across Damon at the bar "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked

Damon just rolled his eyes "No, what do you want Klaus?"

"Now don't be rude. You wouldn't want me using my secret weapon would you?" Klaus teased.

"What Secret weapon?" Damon asked

Klaus only grinned "You'll find out soon enough seeing as you and your lot always do everything the hard way."

"That's us." Damon grinned not showing his worry.

Klaus grinned back "So be it then." he said getting up adding "I gave you fair warning." then Klaus was gone and Damon made a phone call to Stefan "Yeah its me, We may have a problem. Well apparently Klaus has a secret weapon. No I have no clue what it is, but you know him and we need to be ready for anything."

Damon went back home where everyone was hanging out and told them all about the talk he and Klaus had.

Caroline, Tyler and Elena all started thinking of what dirty trick Klaus might be planning or if he maybe knew about Tyler's plan to turn the Hybrids against him. Damon then said "No, he'd just kill Tyler if he knew."

"True, but that brings us to another question. What's this secret weapon he's talking about?" Bonnie asked then Tyler's phone rang. He took it out and saw the caller ID looking a little confused he frowned "Its Klaus."

Caroline frowned "What? Why would he be calling you? He knows your not sired to him anymore."

Tyler ignored the call and a minute later Bonnie's phone rang.

She answered "Hello?"

"Hello Love, at least someone remembers their manners. I thought I'd do you a solid because I still owe you. You've 2 hours before Tyler becomes sired to me again. But only two. Not that you'll figure out how I did it or how to reverse it, but hey. At least I warned you. Right?" Klaus hung up then.

Bonnie hung up looking pale "Who was it?" Elena asked

Bonnie just looked horrified at Tyler "I knew he was powerful and that he probably knew things, but I had no idea he had these kind of connections. This is really really bad." she said to them.

"Earth to Bonnie, what the heck is going on?" Damon asked getting her attention.

"We have two hours." Bonnie said slowly.

"Til what?" Damon asked.

She sighed and frowned at Tyler "Until we lose Tyler."

Confusion consumed the room "Wait what? No. Klaus wouldn't kill Tyler." Caroline said

"I didn't mean it like that. Whatever future plans you guys have, give up cause I'm not going against someone who has those kind of connections." Bonnie said truly scared now.

"What? Bonnie!" Elena protested

"NO Elena! Do you have ANY idea how deeply connected he is? There's no way in this world that he could have reconnected the sire bond unless he is seriously, seriously connected in the witch community. And I'm talking really powerful and really old magic that would take a witch far more trained then I am!" Bonnie said in panic mode.

Tyler felt fear through him "What do you mean Reconnect the sire bond? He can't really do that can he?"

"I've heard things. And if Klaus did what I think he did. He not only reconnected the sire bond, but he made it unbreakable. It doesn't matter what you do Tyler, it doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll be forced to remain loyal to him. There is no breaking it this time. Not if he did what I think he did and knowing him, I'm pretty sure he did just that. I'm not sure how its done, but if Klaus knows the right people he could have figured it out. I'm sorry Tyler. But in two hours your gonna be his again." Bonnie said.

"Wait if a spell did this can't there be a reversal spell?" Elena asked.

"No Elena,. I just told you. Nothing can break it. Not even a spell. But believe me, if he has these kinds of connections? We don't stand a chance against him cause this is serious dark magic." Bonnie said.

Stefan tried to calm everyone down "Bonnie I know your scared but can you just calm down for a minute. " he then turned to Tyler "Klaus had to have a reason for doing this to Tyler. I mean when he first came back and the bond was broken Klaus was annoyed but he didn't really do anything. Why now? " he asked.

Tyler was becoming angry and nervous "WHY at all? I don't want to be his little bitch! Bonnie please. I'm begging you. You have to at least try."

Bonnie got teary eyed "Try what Tyler? There's NOTHING I can do. I'm powerless here. This is magic beyond me. I'm sorry. I am. Klaus didn't call me because I had a chance at reversing it. He called me to rub it in our faces before it takes effect and so that we can sit here for two hours and freak out over the fact that there's nothing we can do cause he has all the control here."

Tyler got mad "So then lets not give him the satisfaction. Lets go do something. Something fun., All of us. One last time. If I'm gonna be forced to be loyal to him I wanna know that I spent my last free hours with people that matter to me. You guys are my friends. And when the two hours are up..." he turned to Damon "Your gonna rip out my heart. Because I'd rather die then be his tool against you guys."

Damon was sympathetic and nodded and Caroline got upset "What no! Damon is not gonna end your life Tyler!"

Tyler took her hand "This is my choice Care, I love you. And I wanna die with pride. This way I win. Not him. He doesn't get to take my freedom forever."

Stefan suggested that they all go to the bar and for the next hour and a half they did nothing but try to have a good time. Damon snuck away with Tyler 5 minutes before midnight which was the two hour mark.

"Do it fast." Tyler said and Damon nodded and made his move but was yanked back hard and fast and collided with the wall. Damon was up again and Klaus quickly snapped his neck. "NO." Tyler yelled but then Klaus turned to him "Tyler you didn't honestly think you would get away with this did you?"

"Actually yeah I kinda did. What are you even doing here?" Tyler asked.

"I came to watch you, I had a feeling you'd try something like this. And I wanted you to know something." Klaus stepped close and was now in Tyler's personal space "I lied to your little witch."

"What?" Tyler said confused.

"That's right, I lied to her. I know all about your little plan to turn the others against me. I needed a way to get even with them and a way to scare you out of your little plan." Klaus said.

Tyler glared "So this whole time you were just screwing with us? There's no dark witch that reconnected the sire bond you just wanted Bonnie and the others to freak out and fear that they would lose me."

Klaus chuckled "Silly boy, you assume too much. No, the sire bond won't reconnect tonight...because it was reconnected about a week ago. If you'd answered your phone I would have given them a demonstration but instead I gave them a scare."

Tyler was a little more then shocked. So all this time he'd been sired to Klaus and it would have only taken Klaus a second to turn him against his friends.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"A week ago you, Damon, and Caroline were in the woods talking. I knocked out Damon and Caroline and fed your from me. The potion I drank insured that you'd be sired to me again. But this time there's nothing you can do to break it. I didn't want it to come to this, but you've forced my hand Tyler. You've made it clear that I can't trust you. And if this is how I must have your loyalty then so be it. Your going to do exactly as I say Tyler. Your going to go in there and tell them that it was all a trick, that I was only pulling their legs. Then your going to say your mother called and you must go home, but instead you'll be coming to the manor to see me, once your there I'll deal with the betrayal done by your for the past few weeks." Klaus said Damon was beginning to wake up then Klaus ran off.

Tyler didn't want to but the need was so strong...so he lied saying that Klaus admitted that it was all a cruel joke to teach them a lesson and that Klaus had just left after coming to laugh at them.

Damon felt bad because he had almost killed Tyler for no reason but got over it fast.

Tyler's checked his phone pretending like he was checking for missed calls "My mom called, I better go see if she's okay." he said then left while Damon went in and told everyone the news and that something didn't smell right with all of this and that he wasn't sure that Tyler could be trusted fully.

Bonnie felt the same way. There was no way Klaus would rub it in if it wasn't true. It would be great if it wasn't true, but then again maybe that's what Klaus wanted, for them to think it was all a joke.

Tyler showed up at the manor and was let in by a fellow hybrid who looked at him like all the others did, with disgust and anger. "Klaus says your to meet him in the study." Adrian told Tyler.

Tyler sighed and headed to the study where he found Klaus standing by the desk and on the desk...was a switch.

"Hello Tyler, I trust you had a nice evening with your little friends?" he asked in a false soft tone.

"Yes sir. " Tyler said normally he wouldn't have said Sir but he figured it was better to stay on Klaus's good side.

"Good, I hope it was worth it. You'll not be seeing them again." Klaus said.

"what? But you said to make them think it was just a joke. If I stop showing up they'll know it was a lie." Tyler said.

"They'll figure it out sooner rather then later. That really doesn't matter. What matters is that your mine, and its time to prove it to all of them. You and I are leaving Mystic falls. I'm taking you Tyler and your not coming back. That's my revenge. The others will stay here and keep an eye on things, but you and I will be elsewhere starting a new life in New Orleans. But first, I think a demonstration of authority is needed here. Your going to take down your pants and underwear and bend over the desk. " Klaus ordered.

Tyler grimaced but did as he was told trying to brace himself but there was just no way.

Klaus started in fast not bothering with a lecture because he felt that Tyler knew what he had done wrong.

He simply lite the hybrids ass on fire with the switch until his bare bottom was a deep red and Tyler had tears running down his face and he had even hollered a couple times unable to hold in his cries as the last few hit his really tender sit spots.

Once it was done Klaus tossed the switch away but held Tyler down "Just a moment. There's one thing I want to say before you dress again and head to your room. I meant what I said Tyler. Your not to be around them any longer and you and I are going to New Orleans where I will await the birth of my son that Hayley now carries. You may not say goodbye to your little friends because I don't trust them. My apologies. Also you'll follow the rules I give you. There will be wiggle room but any outright rebellion will be punished severely." Klaus told him.

Tyler didn't dare protest but he did nod then ask "What about my mom?"

Klaus eased up then "Your mother will be safe. I have her being guarded and I compelled her so that she wouldn't miss you too much while you are gone. I promised her I'd keep you safe and treat you as one of my own. And so I shall. I sincerely hope your ready for what's ahead. " Klaus paused then stepped back "You may dress now."

Tyler swiftly pulled his clothes back over his burning ass.

"You may sleep in your old room. I have all your things packed. We leave tomorrow night. By then I shall have all my affairs in order." Klaus said dismissing him

Tyler went to his old room that he used to have in Klaus's house and shed tears of anger.

He was angry because his ass was on fire and because he was being forced to leave with Klaus and because he knew he could never escape Klaus now.

A few hours later he was sulking and Rebekah came in she felt bad for him. "I understand what your going through. Nik can be overbearing at times and being controlling is just in his nature, I'm going to give you some advise. Forget your friends here, and start accepting what you are. Your his. You have been since he made you. You have no idea how lucky you are. How much trouble he went through just to make this happen. You should be happy that he cares so much about you instead of sitting up here pouting like a child. Show some gratitude. He's given you everything and is willing to give you more, accept it. Don't fight him Tyler, Its just better if you stay on his good side. Trust me on this." she said then walked out having said her piece and she only said it because Elijah had asked her to speak with Tyler because they need to keep Klaus in a good mood.

Tyler stayed up til almost four in the morning thinking about everything and then fell asleep exhausted. Hating that he had no choice in this but also for some reason he was starting to feel excitement as well. What was in store for him on this new path?


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Unbreakable

Chapter two: Home.

The next day as they headed out of mystic falls Tyler gazed out the window, he didn't want to leave, but also he did want to leave. To get away from everything, Klaus had convinced him that he'd have a fresh start.

Suddenly Tyler realized they weren't going the right way "um...where are we going?"

"Change of plans Tyler, we're going on a little vacation first. There's a few things you need to learn before we head to New Orleans. " Klaus told him as they drove.

Tyler frowned okay so what was it he had to learn?

When they arrived Tyler stared. Klaus termed THIS as a cabin?

It was huge, more like a cabin mansion. Two stories tall and when he went inside he found there were 6 rooms. And it seemed like people had been here recently.

Klaus smirked "So, what do you think?"

"Big." Tyler said

"Quite, now lets get down to business shall we?" Klaus went over to stand by the stairs looking at Tyler "First, the rules. Rule number one, you will be polite when I say to be polite. Two, you will remain with me, Your not to wonder off back to Mystic falls for any reason. Three, you will not contact anyone in the mystic falls area. No exceptions. Four, you will attend school, for appearance and to help pass the time. I don't mind if you make friends but don't get too close to anyone. Five, you will obey me without hesitation. Six, you will enjoy yourself. This is meant to be a fun new start for you. So I want you to enjoy it. Seven, there is a vampire, Marcel, he's convinced himself he's in charge in New Orleans. We are going to play along until he pushes too far and then you'll see what happens when you think your a big man and challenge your sire. So playing along will be rule number Seven. Rule eight, there will no doubt be parties held, you will show respect and you will attend each party dressed properly. Rule nine, If you happen to over hear anyone plotting against me you are of course to inform me. I assume there will much of that when we arrive. And last, Rule ten, you will never challenge me or make a move against me in any way. Am I understood?" Klaus asked his tone serious his face impassive.

Tyler nodded cooperatively "Yes sir, that all sounds fine to me." though he didn't like the not seeing anyone from Mystic falls again and had to ask "But...what about Caroline?" he asked

Klaus sighed and thought for a moment then shook his head "No, you'll not see her. My apologies, but its for the best. Now then, we're staying here for a few days til we are used to each other then we'll head out again. " Klaus informed.

Tyler was showed to a room and soon they formed a routine.

Tyler would wake up, eat breakfast, go for a run and then come back and talk with Klaus about pretty much everything and anything. Klaus would listen and give his advise or his opinion on whatever Tyler had told him. Tyler actually began to think that Klaus wasn't so bad. But then he was seeing a side of Klaus that wasn't seen by many.

Tyler managed to remain out of trouble the whole time and once they were at the house in New Orleans Tyler realized this could get pretty interesting.

The first month there seemed fine, Tyler started school, met Marcel and got used to having Rebekah and Elijah and Hayley around.

He met the witch Davina a very powerful witch and saw first hand that Marcel seemed pretty damn cocky about the fact that he ran things now. But Tyler played along as he was told. Let Marcel think he ran things if it made him feel better, they both knew who really was in charge though.

A week after that Marcel actually dared to take down Klaus. Tyler hadn't been there but he heard enough about it. And felt sorry for Marcel after hearing that Klaus had humiliated him in front of everyone and then cringed as he listened to Klaus punish Marcel behind the study doors.

However that feeling went away after he heard that Marcel had gotten a bunch of his friends together to try and take down Klaus. He had it coming in Tyler's opinion if that were true.

Klaus apparently agreed. Marcel had needed a wake up call.

Tyler managed to remain out of trouble for a while, that is until there was a dinner party. He stayed in his room staring at the fancy clothes Klaus had hung up for him. He was reluctant to put them on. He didn't like dressing up.

Klaus came up and opened his door without knocking "Whats taking so long?"

Tyler frowned "I...I don't want to wear that." he said true he was sired to Klaus but Klaus hadn't ordered him and in some things he still had free will.

Klaus raised a eye brow "And why not?"

"I don't like it." Tyler said.

"What's wrong with it?" Klaus asked not seeing anything wrong with the clothing.

"Its...I just don't like it and I'm not wearing it." Tyler said stubbornly.

That stubbornness lasted all of three seconds which is how long it took for Klaus to grab him, bend him over, pin him at his side and start to swat his behind. Klaus spanked him hard and fast to make his point sooner. It wasn't a real spanking but it was a wake up call that Tyler had needed.

Tyler shut up after that and put on the suit then went down to the dinner party. It wasn't so bad once he gave it a chance and after it he took the suit off and put it away hoping not to have to wear it again, but if he did then he wouldn't argue over it that's for sure. Klaus hadn't given him a full spanking but his ass was still smarting after a few hours.

He lay in his bed and tried to relax. His room was just as he wanted it and felt like home, he never thought that he could feel at home in Klaus's house, but he did. And true sometimes he still felt that he hated Klaus, but also now he knew Klaus wasn't as bad as everyone back home had thought. He just never showed them that other side, but he was showing Tyler.

Each day he felt more and more like family and was really getting used to how things worked around the house and even got used to Marcel being around, Klaus seemed happier now that Marcel was on his side again and Tyler though he didn't like Marcel too much figured he could get used to him. He didn't seem to bad either really.

TBC...

I know that was REALLY short but at least its something right? Hope you guys liked it and I'll add more later.


End file.
